


The God of Destruction

by popconkernel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gods, Other, Ship Child, War, this is just based off of a roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popconkernel/pseuds/popconkernel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't mean to do it- I only wanted to help!" the young god whimpered.<br/>"You killed her!"<br/>"Monster...! He's a monster!"<br/>"I knew something was up every since the day you stepped foot in the village!"<br/>"You're nothing but a disgusting, wretched, sick, demon!"<br/>"Kill him!" the villagers shouted and soon hand pitchforks and torches in the hold. Jashin shook his head, barely noticeable, turned his heel and ran for his life. Hearing the many stomping footsteps behind him he continued to run for his dear life. Within minutes he fell, tripping over a tree stump, and the mob had caught up and surrounded him. This was it. This was his end and it didn't even last a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based off a Roleplay idea (as you read in the tag). Since no one really knows how Jashin, Hidan's God, was found or what his backstory even was- I decided to write a story on it. Obviously none of this is accurate at all, but I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a younger Jashin when he doesn't know anything until you get more towards the end.

God. Jesus. Zeus. Poseidon. Pestilence. War. Famine. Death. Lucifer. Hades.

Every god to ever exist has set their foot on one precious little planet entitled as "Earth". Though it was only once they could have ever done it, but there was one god that has set foot upon the planet many times. His name was, Jashin. No one really knows when he was born or when he first stepped foot on earth but it was a matter of where he ended up.

 

Darkness. Emptiness. Was he still asleep? "Hello?" He managed to voice out but only heard his echo. He didn't know which direction he was looking in but in a matter of minutes he fell unconscious once again.

 

Waking up to a terrible headache, the young boy looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest. Peaceful. He thought as he listened to the sound of the mocking jays and nearby waterfall. Taking his first steps, he ventured off to admire this freedom. The very moment when he placed his hand on a tree then walked away, was the moment his life changed forever. In the blink of an eye a fire had started. Fear is what he felt. Unable to move or even speak, Jashin stood there watching such a beautiful and peaceful forest burn down to nothing. His emotional state was reacting in ultimate horror, but his physical and mental state reacted rather differently.

 

"I don't want to be here- Why is this happening? Jashin whispered.

 

 _You'll find out soon enough..._ A voice said to him.

 

Find out what? Who spoke to him? Why- better yet how did the fire even start? How and where was he going to get these answers?

 

_You'll find out soon enough..._

 

Years later the young starving god finds himself stumbling into a village. Seemingly distant marching feet approached him and weapons were drawn. "Hands where we can see them." a soldier said but Jashin collapsed.

 

 _'What's going on? Why do I keep collapsing so suddenly?_ ' He thought but got no response as usual.

 

Minutes became hours, and hours became days, all until Jashin began to feel a lot better than before thanks to a woman, who seemed to be not over at least thirty years old. Everyday, when she visited and brought him something to eat, they’d talk about how their day was. Small talk was enough for the little God, but seeing this woman for most of the day was enough for him to begin trusting her.

 

“Ms. Ikeda-” Jashin spoke up.

 

“Oh Jashin please. I told you it’s alright to call me Chouko.” She smiled at down at him.

 

He blushed embarrassedly and nodded before continuing. “Chouko-... How come you always visit me? Don’t you have other things to do besides visit me?”

 

Chouko looked down sadly, which triggered Jashin’s concern. She chuckled softly and wiped away a tear that almost fell from her eye. “I just… I don’t feel safe in my own home. You see,” She sniffed before continuing, “my husband, he abuses me over the littlest things. So I like to swing by here to see you when he drinks, then I go back when I feel like he’s passed out.”

 

“He hurts you? Why?”

  
She shrugged and shook her head. “I honestly don’t know… Before we married, he wasn’t a drunk. And now, I just don’t know what had changed him.”

 

\- incomplete -


End file.
